Glee chat room
by Potterheadgleek07
Summary: What will happens in the glee chat room
1. chapter 1

**_So this is my second story and this is a glee group chat the names of the members are_**

 ** _Superstarberry- Rachel Quarterback - Finn Headcheerio-Quinn. Headbitch-santana Brittbritt-Brittany UnicornKurt-Kurt BlaineWarbler-Blaine singingasian-Tina Dancingasian-Mike avatarman-sam Wheels-artie puckmaster-Noah 'puck' and DivA- Mercedes_**

 **Superstarberry has logged on**

 **UnicornKurt has logged on**

 **Britt Britt has logged on**

 **Headbitch has logged on**

 **Headcheerio has logged on**

 **Quarterback has logged on**

 **Blainewarbler has logged on**

 **Singingasian has logged on**

 **Dancingasian has logged on**

 **Avatarman has logged on**

 **Wheels has logged on**

 **Puckmaster has logged on**

 **DivA has logged on**

 **Superstarberry:** hello everyone and welcome to the glee chat room that was have made for us to all talk to each other in

 **Headbitch** : Manhands why am I here

 **Brittbritt** : san your here because your apart of glee silly

 **Headbitch** : oh yeah thanks Britt and Q whys your name Headcheerio when you was kicked off the team for being preggers

 **Headcheerio** : because santana I'm going to become the head cheerio again and win my man back off man hands

 **Quarterback** : Quinn sorry to disappoint you but I'm happy with Rachel and I don't want to come back to you sorry

 **Avatarman:** Rachel?

 **Superstarberry:** Yes sam

 **Avatarman:** can I come to your house now so you can help me with the homework for our maths ?

 **Superstarberry:** of course you can sam

 **Avatarman:** okay I'll see you soon

 **Avatarman has logged off**

 **Superstarberry has logged off**

 **Puckmaster:** any one else fine berry annoying

 **DivA:** me

 **UnicornKurt:** me

 **Blainewarbler:** me

 **Headbitch** : me

 **Wheels:** me

 **Headcheerio:** me

 **Quarterback:** not me

 **Singingasian:** Not me

 **Dancingasian:** me

 **Brittbritt:** what are we all talking about?

 **Headbitch:** nothing Britt let's log off and go shopping

 **Brittbritt:** Okay san

 **Brittbritt has logged off**

 **Headbitch has logged off**

 **DivA has logged off**

 **Quarterback has logged off**

 **Puckmaster has logged off**

 **UnicornKurt has logged off**

 **Blainewarbler has logged off**

 **Wheels has logged off**

 **Singingasian has logged off**

 **Dancingasian has logged off**

 **Later on that day**

 **Sams POV**

I arrived at Rachel's House and she answered the door

"Hi Sammy" she said with a big smile

"Hi rach" I said then kissed her cheek

"Sammy when are we going to tell people about us"

She asked

"When ever you want to rach we can do it tomorrow if you want"

"Yeah Sammy I would like that" so after that we sat there and cuddled and watched a movie


	2. Chapter tew

**Authors note: I haven't updated this story in ages so here we go**

 ** _Superstarberry- Rachel_**

 ** _Quarterback - Finn_**

 ** _Headcheerio-Quinn_**

 ** _. Headbitch-santana_**

 ** _Brittbritt-Brittany_**

 ** _UnicornKurt-Kurt_**

 ** _BlaineWarbler-Blaine_**

 ** _singingasian-Tina_**

 ** _Dancingasian-Mike_**

 ** _avatarman-sam_**

 ** _Wheels-artie_**

 ** _puckmaster-Noah 'puck' Puckerman_**

 ** _DivA- Mercedes_**

 ** _Superstarberry has logged on_**

 ** _Quarterback has logged on_**

 ** _Headcheerio has logged on_**

 ** _Headbitch has logged on_**

 ** _Brittbritt has logged on_**

 ** _UnicornKurt has logged on_**

 ** _BlaineWarbler has logged on_**

 ** _singingasian has logged on_**

 ** _Dancingasian has logged on_**

 ** _avatarman has logged on_**

 ** _Wheels has logged on_**

 ** _puckmaster has logged on_**

 ** _DivA has logged on_**

 **Superstarberry: everyone me and sam have some news**

 **DivA: what is it Berry**

 **Headbitch: yeah what is it Manhands**

 **Avatarman: me and Rachel are twins**

 **Quarterback: What? Really!**

 **UnicornKurt: OMB DIVA WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME**

 **Puckmaster:Wait so is sam Jewish**

 **Headcheerio: Sam you are No Longer My BF I can not be with you when your man hands brother**

 **Avatarman: Yes finn really, Yes puck I am Jewish and Quinn I was going to break up with you anyway because your a bitch and I don't like the way you treat each when she's nothing but nice to you.**

 **Brittbritt: Rachel san says she's sorry for everything and sam she says Yes Trouty you tell the bitch**

 **Superstarberry: your forgiven santana and I didn't tell you kurt because I didn't want to ruin his reputation**

 **Puckmaster: you mean just like how you and me have to hide the facts that we're best friends and that we have known each other from the age of two but you didn't want to tell any one because of my reputation so you came up for ways to hide it like the slushies and the bin Toss rach**

 **Superstarberry: exactly like that Noah**

 **Headbitch: Wait Rachel you came up we th the slushy idea?**

 **Puckmaster: yeah she did she came up with most of the bad things I do**

 **Superstarberry: Noah you said you wouldn't tell anyone**

 **DivA: you mean Rachel Berry has a bad side**

 **Blainewarber: Yes she does and as I am her cousin Along with Three other warblers we know how bad she can get**

 **UnicornKurt: OMB WAIT BLAINES YOUR COUSIN WHO ARE THE OTHER THREE WARBLERS DIVA**

 **Superstarberry: kurt the other three warblers are Nick Duval, Jeff Sterling and Thad Harwood**

 **UnicornKurt: are you serious barba Blaine is she telling the truth**

 ** _Warblerjeff has logged on_**

 ** _Warblernick has logged on_**

Warblerthad _has logged on_

 **Warblernick: she's telling the truth we're all related**

 **Warberjeff: yup sadly I'm related to these idiots**

 **Superstarberry: What Jeff?**

 **Warblerjeff: Not you rach I'm on about Nick, Blaine and Thad**

 **Warblerthad: well thanks Jeff**

 **Warblerblaine: yeah Jeff thanks I feel loved**

 **Warblerjeff: sorry but Rachel scared me**

 **Headcheerio: how can Manhands scare you she dresses like a toddler**

 **Avatarman: Quinn you haven't seen Rachel mad she's fucking scary she nearly threw a chair at nick once then she nearly ran over Jeff**

 **Warblerjeff: yesh rach is scary**

 **Warblernick: Yeah don't piss rach off**

 **Warblerthad: Yeah dont shell try kill you**

 **Warblerblaine: rach is the scariest person I have met**

 **Superstarberry: wow I feel loved I'm not that scary am I and it nick and Jeff fault they shouldn't have snuck up on me when blew that horn down my ear**

 **Wablerjeff: It was funny**

 **Warblernick: yeah you jumped like so high**

 **Superstarberry: Do you want me to pay you a little visit you Dalton because I will do**

 **Headbitch: I'm not scared of you Manhands I'll just go all Lima heights on your ass**

 **Superstarberry: Please santana your from the good side of Lima heights**

 **Warblernick:Rachel**

 **Warblerjeff:rach**

 **Warblerthad:Ray**

 **Warblerblaine:Rachieee**

 **Avatarman:sis**

 **Superstarberry:What Nick,Jeff,Thad,Blaine and sam**

 **Warblerthad: We want you to make us your delicious vegan chocolate cake**

 **Warblerjeff:yeah that**

 **Warblernick: Yess your cake is the best**

 **Warblerblaine: CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE**

 **Avatarman: I agree with these lot CAKE CSKE CAKE**

 **Dancingasian: is her cake really that good?**

 **Singingasian: I was just going to ask the same thing mike**

 **Wheels: Me too**

 **Brittbritt: I want cake**

 **Superstarberry: okay I'll make two cakes one for the warblers and one for ND is that okay with everyone**

 **Warblernick: Yes**

 **Warblerjeff:of course**

 **Warblerthad: is never say no to you ur cake**

 **Warblerblaine: CAKEEE and the other warblers said thank you in advance because your cake is the best**

 **Puckmaster: yes princess I'll have some of your cake**

 **UnicornKurt:me too**

 **Brittbritt: me and sam want some**

 **Headbitch: Damn right we do**

 **Quarterback:I'll have some even though it isn't that good**

 **Headcheerio:I'll have some cake Manhands**

 **Avatarman YESSSS CAKEEEE**

 **Wheels: I'll have some**

 **DivA:count me in**

 **DancingAsian:Me too**

 **SingingAsian: Me three**

 **Superstarberry:Okay**

 **Warblernick:OMG FINN YOU DID NOT SAY THAT**

 **Warblerthad:RACHELS CAKES ARE THE BEST**

 **Warblerjeff:SO DONT LIE TO PEOPLE**

 **Warblerblaine:YOU EVEN SAID TO ME THST IT THE BEST THING YOU HAVE EVER TASTED**

 **Avatarman:FINN GET A GRIP AND STOP HATING**


End file.
